


Dance with me (I want to be your partner)

by Meero94



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: “For the hundredth time, Buck, I’m fine,” Eddie’s tone was an endlessly patient thing. His eyes held both fondness and exasperation as they traced Buck’s movements around the kitchen.“You’ve been quiet all day, you barely said ten words at the station today,” Buck countered, playing up his tone a little in hopes of amusing Eddie. “You’re inconsolable!”“Inconsolable.” Eddie snorted, the clouds finally parting with his amused smile. “Been watching period dramas again, Buck?”Buck grinned at him then sobered back up, “All I’m saying is, you’re moping. Admit it.”-----Eddie’s kitchen was bathed in golden light from the sun starting its slow descent outside. There was slow music coming from the living room, from a playlist Buck set up. And there was flour everywhere.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 390





	Dance with me (I want to be your partner)

**Author's Note:**

> _Other arms reach out to me  
>  Other eyes smile tenderly  
> Still in peaceful dreams I see  
> The road leads back to you_
> 
> _Georgia on My Mind - Ray Charles_

It was only a week into Chris being away at summer camp, but Buck could clearly see the toll it was taking on Eddie. Despite his best friend trying to put on a brave face, Buck could see the cracks starting to show when their days off came around and their usual movie night was missing one sunny nine year old’s smile. Buck offered his apartment for movie night, thinking that it might make things easier for Eddie, but whether or not it helped was anyone’s guess.

“For the hundredth time, Buck, I’m fine,” Eddie’s tone was an endlessly patient thing. His eyes held both fondness and exasperation as they traced Buck’s movements around the kitchen.

“You’ve been quiet all day, you barely said ten words at the station today,” Buck countered, playing up his tone a little in hopes of amusing Eddie. “You’re inconsolable!”

“ _Inconsolable.”_ Eddie snorted, the clouds finally parting with his amused smile. “Been watching period dramas again, Buck?”

Buck grinned at him then sobered back up, “All I’m saying is, you’re moping. Admit it.” 

“And then what?”

“And then we talk about it,” Buck offered, “acknowledge that Chris will be back in a week, and plan something fun to do when he’s home.”

“Got it all figured out, huh?” Eddie said, voice going soft. Buck busied himself filling up both their plates with food and finding cutlery to avoid looking at Eddie. Sometimes when he sounded like this, Buck found it difficult to look him in the eye and not spill out every last desperate plea his heart made for Eddie. 

“Fine, I may be feeling a bit down that I have two days off and I don’t know what to do with them.” Eddie sighed. “Usually, I plan these around Chris’s needs. What he wants to do. Where he wants to go. It’s strange not having him around. House is too empty, and it feels all wrong.”

“It’s fine to miss him, Eddie,” Buck’s tone was gentle. The food he was plating momentarily forgotten as he looked at Eddie and prayed the gentleness in his tone came across as mere concern for a friend. “It’s fine to worry. This is the longest he’s been away from you in years.”

Eddie nodded, running a hand over his face even as he smiled. “It sounded like he was having a lot of fun from our phone call earlier. Said he misses us but that he’d stay there for _ages._ His words.”

“God, I miss that kid,” Buck laughed, feeling his eyes misting a little. “Can’t wait to have him here for next movie night. He’s the more fun Diaz.”

That had the intended effect of making Eddie shake his head with laughter. “Won’t argue with that. Though I’ll admit it’s nice that we get to watch something not animated for once.”

“I forgot they made movies with real people!” Buck exclaimed, finally handing Eddie his plate and walking them both to the couch. 

“Alright,” Eddie made himself comfortable then gestured towards the TV. “Let’s see what you got.”

\-------

“So what will you be doing for your days off?” Buck asked once credits on their movie had rolled but neither of them made a move to get up.

“Not sure. Clean up the house? Get some sleep?” Eddie offered. 

“Man, you’re making my heart ache.” Buck dramatically placed a hand to his chest, relishing the look Eddie gave him in response.

“Okay. What do _you_ suggest I do?”

“Go out and have a drink? Grab dinner with someone?” Buck suggested.

“Could do the dinner,” Eddie shrugged, finally moving to gather his and Buck’s plates. “What are you doing tomorrow night? There’s a recipe Bobby has been trying to teach me. We can work on it to surprise Chris when he’s back.”

“That you finally learned to cook?” Buck teased weakly. He felt warmth pooling in his chest at being instantly included in Eddie’s plans. His heart gave a painful beat against his rib cage. 

“That I learned a new dish,” Eddie narrowed his eyes at Buck in an effort to look stern. The look dissolved into a small smile. “We can make it together next time we have a movie night. Chris said they’re teaching them how to cook the vegetables they’re growing. Seemed like he’s enjoying it.”

“Sounds great,” Buck nudged Eddie out of the way until he was at the sink to wash the dishes. Eddie assumed the role of drying them without asking, his shoulder pressing into Buck’s where he stood. “Count me in.”

Eddie threw him a grateful smile, nudged his shoulder against Buck’s in a silent _thank you._ Buck’s heart beat an excited rhythm even as they continued talking quietly. Buck resigned himself to another night of pining over Eddie Diaz.

\-------

Eddie’s kitchen was bathed in golden light from the sun starting its slow descent outside. There was slow music coming from the living room, from a playlist Buck set up. And there was flour everywhere. 

So the good news was that Buck thought Eddie looked absolutely adorable with flour all over his face. The bad news was that there was more flour on Eddie’s face than there was in the bowl in front of him.

“I think I poured it wrong” Eddie said, and the combination of his dejected tone and the puzzled look on his face sent Buck into peals of helpless laughter. 

“Oh, you think?” Buck managed to get out then broke down again at Eddie’s offended glare.

“ _Buck_ , I have flour on my face and you’re not being helpful.” Eddie chided, though he was obviously holding back laughter too.

“Shit. Sorry. On it.” Buck grinned, and went to retrieve a hand towel as the person whose hands weren’t currently drowning in flour. “Here, just close your eyes.”

Eddie complied, closing his eyes as Buck gently dusted off the flour then patted away the remnants of it from Eddie’s cheeks with a wet towel. 

“Hair too.” Eddie ordered, causing Buck to cheerfully roll his eyes. He ran his hand over Eddie’s hair, effectively getting most of the flour off on first try, then ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair again for good measures. His hand only slightly shaking.

Buck looked down to find Eddie’s eyes fixed on him, the look in them unreadable but as warm as the setting sun. 

“There. Good as new.” Buck smiled. Feeling shaky all over, he took a step back.

“Thanks, Buck,” Eddie returned, eyes fixed on Buck for a little eternity, unreadable look and all, before he finally looked away. “Well, this is going great.”

“Little flour mishap,” Buck shrugged, “Happens to the best of us. I’ll clean up and start cutting vegetables. You keep going with the dough?”

Eddie grimaced down at the bowl then back up at Buck, his expression endearing and hilarious all at once. God, Buck loved him and he had his every heart beat to prove it.

“Switch places?” Eddie asked hopefully, his tone similar to the one Chris used when he wanted an extra hour before his bedtime. 

“Or I can show you how to make the dough, it’s easy,” Buck tried for a reassuring smile. Tried to get his expression under control; lovesick fool to helpful friend. “Let’s just clean up a bit first then do both together, no rush.” 

Eddie smiled at him, warm and inviting, until Buck had to look away. 

They wiped the counter, washed their hands, and went back to their task with renewed vigor. From the living room, the music switched to something slow and heartfelt, the lyrics greeting Buck with painful familiarity. Georgia on My Mind by Ray Charles.

“I love this song,” Buck murmured as he worked besides Eddie, gently pouring flour, pointing out the other ingredients for Eddie to add. “I saw an old couple dancing to it at a diner once. Middle of the floor, as everyone had their cheap dinner and bad coffee. They put it on this old jukebox and just slow danced between the tables. Didn’t pay attention to anyone but each other.”

Eddie made a questioning noise, asking Buck to continue. His hands had stilled where they worked as he looked at Buck expectantly. Eddie with his steady presence and endless understanding made Buck want to share his every thought.

“I always wanted to do that. Be like them, I mean,” Buck’s smile was a small sad thing. “Find someone and love them enough to dance anytime, anywhere, and not care who’s watching. Always wanted it to be to that song too.”

“And have you found them, Buck?” Eddie asked with a thoughtful tilt to his head. His eyes were a warm brown and had a determined look to them. It struck Buck in that moment that Eddie _knew_ , or at least had an inkling of how Buck felt about him. His tone wasn’t judgmental or seeking, it just was. He would take whatever answer Buck gave and wouldn’t push for more.

The music crooned in the background. Buck stared at their flour covered hands nearly touching. His heartbeat was sure and steady, he felt so calm for someone about to take a plunge. 

“I think I have,” Buck answered with a steady voice. His fingers twitched next to Eddie’s. “But we’re close friends, which complicates things.”

Eddie hummed thoughtfully, seeming to contemplate Buck’s words before speaking.

“I think the couple you saw must have been best friends, too. You only do something that embarrassing with your best friend.” Eddie nudged his shoulder against Buck’s then smiled when Buck finally, _finally_ , turned to look at him. 

“It was romantic, Eddie,” Buck argued weakly. His gaze caught Eddie’s and held.

“I’m sure it was,” Eddie nodded, “So are you telling your person that you want to dance with them?”

“What if it doesn’t go well? What if I tell them and it hurts our friendship?” Buck was once again being painfully honest, the way he was with only a handful of people in his life. Namely his sister and his best friend, the people he trusted most in the world.

This was a different type of dancing, one where they both knew what they were talking about but neither outright said it.

“Well, if they’re a good enough friend for you to be this scared of losing them,” Eddie reasoned, “Then the friendship has to be strong enough to withstand you telling them how you feel. Either they feel the same and you figure it out from there, or they don’t and. Well. You figure it out from there. But I don’t see a scenario where anyone sane can turn you down, Buck.”

“You have to say that because you’re my best friend.” Buck muttered but he was starting to smile. Eddie was starting to smile too. “You know I’m talking about you, right?”

Eddie let out a short burst of laughter, his expression fond but exasperated. “Thanks for the heads up, bud. You were being way too subtle there.”

“Oh, shut up,” Buck grinned then surged forward to taste Eddie’s smile. 

Buck kissed Eddie and kissed him and kissed him. On his lips and his jaw and the side of his mouth, and Eddie kissed him back each time. He was vaguely aware that his hands were in Eddie’s hair, on the back of his neck, then his jaw and his cheeks, effectively getting flour everywhere again. Eddie seemed to make the same realization as he pulled back and laughed. 

“Nice going, Buck, we’re never finishing this damn recipe now,” Eddie spoke close to Buck’s ear. His arms went around Buck’s shoulders, his temple pressed to the side of Buck’s face as he swayed gently and Buck followed suit. 

Buck realized with a bang of elation that they were technically slow dancing.

“We’ll get back to it, if not now then next week with Chris” Buck murmured, “I bet he’ll be better at it than you are.”

“Not arguing with that,” Eddie said, and then as he pulled back to look at Buck, “We need to talk more about this.”

Eddie punctuated the statement with a hand cradling Buck’s jaw and a kiss that went on for long blissful moments. 

“Yeah, we do, but I have it on good authority that we’ll be good no matter what,” Buck stared back at Eddie, his heart beating a grateful dance in his chest.

“Yeah, I think I agree with you there,” Eddie gave him one more chaste kiss then disentangled himself to turn back to their forgotten dough. “We can talk while working. We still have vegetables to cut and soup to make.”

“Sure thing,” Buck moved closer to Eddie again, ducking his head to kiss Eddie’s cheek before setting back to work. 

“Then we have dinner,” Eddie continued with a smile dancing at his lips, “and then we listen to your song again.” 

Buck looked at the two of them working side by side. _Buck and Eddie_. Flour on their hands, their hands on their hands, fingers touching even when they didn’t necessarily need to and occasionally interlacing. He couldn’t hide the warmth in his smile this time or the love itched onto his features, and thankfully he no longer needed to. Besides him Eddie smiled back and nudged their shoulders together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this fic but I wanted to post it anyway because I really liked writing it if nothing else. I really hope that people enjoyed reading it and that it wasn't too much overall. Title from Dance With Me by Orleans.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, and you can find me at [sulkybbarnes](https://sulkybbarnes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or reblog [the post](https://sulkybbarnes.tumblr.com/post/621497486866087936/read-it-on-ao3-other-arms-reach-out-to-me-other) on tumblr!! Please tell me what you think! <3


End file.
